1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging control apparatus mounted on a vehicle such as, for example, an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of apparatus, for example, there is proposed an apparatus configured to perform fast charging on a main battery until a charge state of the main battery becomes a predetermined value, which is greater than a predetermined value S1, if the charge state is lower than the predetermined value S1 when a vehicle speed is lower than a predetermined vehicle speed (refer to Patent Literature 1).
Alternatively, there is proposed an apparatus configured to perform forced charge running control in which a hybrid vehicle runs with required torque satisfied while charging a battery, if a control power storage ratio of the battery becomes less than or equal to a charge requiring threshold value in the hybrid vehicle. The forced charge running control is continued until the control power storage ratio becomes a first threshold value S1, which is greater than the charge requiring threshold value. If, however, there is a significant deviation between the control power storage ratio and an actual power storage ratio, the forced charge running control is continued until the control power storage ratio becomes a second threshold value S2, which is greater than the charge requiring threshold value and which is less than the first threshold value S1 (refer to Patent Literature 2).